


Go to sleep, Skyquake

by FluffyCoffeeBuns



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dreadwing is a Pansexual Disaster and Thundercracker is a Bisexual Disaster, Dreadwing is soooo done, F/F, First story woohoo!, I Tried, Implied Relationships, Poor Skyquake, Rick-Rolling, Shared berth room, Skyquake ships it, What Have I Done, Wow this is real heckin short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCoffeeBuns/pseuds/FluffyCoffeeBuns
Summary: The Decepticons have a berth room where they all sleep (except Megatron and Starscream) and this is one of those nights.In other words: Skyquake can't sleep. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Dreadwing/Thundercracker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Go to sleep, Skyquake

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo
> 
> This is my first story on this platform ~ever~ and I'm happy to be joining the community <3\. I'm taking constructive criticism too. Also if this is Cringey please feel free to tell me in the comments XD.
> 
> Thx for reading this story!
> 
> -Ruby

“ Dreadwing. ”

“ Mrmph…..”

“ Dreadwing, I can’t sleep.”

The blue seeker glared up at his twin. “ Ugh, this is the Third. Fagging. Time.” He muttered. “ Look, it’s not my fault the god of sleep hates me, I just can’t sleep.” “ Well, not my problem,” Dreadwing said. He rolled over onto his side.

After a few minutes, Skyquake said cautiously “......have you asked Thundercracker out yet?” In response, Dreadwing kicked the top of his berth. “ Will you just shut up already?!” Dreadwing whisper-yelled. “ You’ll wake everyone else!”. 

“ Too late.”

“ Breakdown?”

“ Dammit, Skyquake! You interrupted my dream!”

“ Hello to you too, Knock Out.”

“ Anyway, to answer your question,” Dreadwing said, annoyed at Skyquake for waking the others “ No, I have not asked Thundercracker out. There I said it. Now GO. TO. SLEEP. ” He turned his back to the others. “ Well, SOMEONES being a little touchy.” Knock Out quipped. “ Everyone knows you like h-” “ SHHH! He’ll hear you!” Dreadwing cut him off. Knock Out put his hands up in a jester of innocence, which even Breakdown knew he didn’t have.

“ He has patrol tomorrow, Knock Out.“ Breakdown the peacemaker said. “ Exactly. And I don’t want to be tired, fall asleep on the job, and have the Autobots catch us!” Dreadwing exclaimed. “ That happened to Gary once and Megatron had him put to miner duty.” he sighed. The others looked baffled.

“ Who’s Gary?”

“ Oh some of the Vehicons started giving themselves human names so they could tell themselves apart; Steve, Gary, John, Alex, stuff like that.”

“ Oh.”

After a few minutes of silence, Skyquake got an idea. “ Hey, since everyone else is asleep………..you wanna hack some computers so we can rick-roll the entire crew?” he said gleefully.

“ ………”

“ Oh, I’m IN!”

“ Me too.”

“ WHAT!?!? Are you out of your fragging minds?!” Dreadwing yelled. ” What if you get caught?!” “ Oh, pipe down,” Skyquake said. “ Everyones asleep.” He, Knock Out and Breakdown got off they're berths. “ We’ll be back in an hour.” Breakdown said.

“ W-what...Wait!” But they were already out the door.

“ Oh Primus, they are dead.” 

  
  


==

  
  


In the back of the room was a small area with a window. Below the window was a bench. This is where Dreadwing sat, reading a datapad. He vented out softly, and looked out the window.

_ Why does war make it so damn hard to love? Maybe that's why I haven’t confessed yet. I’m afraid that if I love him, I’m just going to lose him. Ugh, damn this war. _

He looked over at Knock Out’s table beside his berth. On the table was a lamp, a buffer (because obviously), and a small picture. It was of Breakdown and Knock Out, in Iacon before the war. Breakdown was laughing as he picked Knock Out up, Much to Knock Out’s surprise. They were kissing.

_ They look happy.  _ He thought.  _ At least THEY already had a relationship be for this whole war happened. At least one of them didn’t leave the other unannounced to run off with someone else. Like most of my EX’s did. _

Dreadwing remembered the time he and Megatron space-bridged to Cybertron to find a tomb. He still remembered the destruction of the city they were in.  _ It almost reminded me of Vos- _

But it was still impossible to think about his home without the threat of tears. Vos had been a neutral city, not wanting to fight. Still, it was destroyed. Like all the rest.

_ Forget it. What’s past is past. You can’t change that.  _ “ But I  _ wish _ I could change it. Hell, I wish I could change a  _ lot  _ of things.”

It was no secret that Vostians was not well-liked by some crew members. Mostly because a good third of Voses population were gypsies, who were considered outcast by the rest of Cybertron ( **_Hunchback of Notre dame anyone?_** ). Vos was a very open city, and its people were very open too. That’s why the Vehitcons, who loved gossip, had made plenty of rumors about him and Skyquake ( he had once heard one about him being Elvis in disguise. He had absolutely no idea where that came from. ).

_ Where are those three? It’s been 2 ½ hours. They said they be back by 10:00. It’s Midnight! Maybe Megatron caught them. That's not good. Should I go looking for them? No, too risky. What if they got locked in a storage closet? No, they’re not THAT dumb. What if there’s a terrorcon outbreak and They’re already terrorcons and they’re looking for others?! Oh, what am I saying? They probably just got lost. They’ll be back soon. But what if they don’t!? _

“ Dear Primus, Dreadwing, calm down. You're just assuming the worst. Nothing is wrong.” he muttered to himself. But then……. Thunder. Lots of Thunder. And the rain. 

_ A thunderstorm,  _ he thought.  _ Not bad, at least it’ll help me relax. _

_ Thunder. Like Thundercracker. Wonder what he’s doing. _

“ Nice storm, isn’t it?” Dreadwing whipped around, and low and behold, there stood Thundercracker. _Speak of Unicron and he shall appear._ Dreadwing thought. His wings fluttered up a little. He fought them back down. “ May I come in?” Thundercracker asked. “ Sure,” Dreadwing said.

Thundercracker sat down next to Dreadwing and looked out the window. Dreadwing tried (and Failed ) to not look over at Thundercracker’s pale teal and white armor. He was actually a little shorter than Dreadwing, which was not uncommon, him and Skyquake being 2 of the tallest Mechs onboard the ship.

“Let's just hope the rain doesn't tear off any external plating on the ship.” He said. “ Megatron would not be happy.” 

“ He has been quite…...irritable lately, hasn’t he?”

“ Yes, he has. But let's not talk too loud. The Slenderman wannabe could be anywhere.”

Dreadwing chuckled at the name Thundercracker gave Soundwave. “You're not wrong. He DOES look like Slenderman, tentacles and all.” Thundercracker grinned and said “ The Insecticons aren't half bad.” “ But they aren't half good either, they’re just generally bland all around,” Dreadwing added. They both snickered lightly.

“ Oh, but  _ don’t _ even get me started on Starscream. Glitch over here lookin like a toothpick wearing Stiletto heels.” That got them both laughing hard. They talked and laughed for a whole hour, an hour that Dreadwing didn’t want to end, before Thundercracker vented out slowly and said: “ You know, you and Megatron are one of the few Decepticons I like on this ship.” Dreadwing blushed a beep blue and said awkwardly“ Y-yeah. Me too.”

They sat in awkward silence for some time. Dreadwing willed himself not to throw himself out the window just to end the awkwardness.  _ Primus, can the floor just break open and swallow me whole?  _ Dreadwing thought.  _ Just end the awkwardness, please! _

Thundercracker suddenly seemed to have a thought, so he got up, and took Dreadwing’s servo. The warmth of Thundercracker’s servo in his made him smile. “ I have to tell you something,” Thundercracker said. He led him to the center of the room.

“ I……… I love you. A lot. I have for a while now.” Thundercracker stuttered.

A million and one emotions ran through Dreadwing’s processor at once. Happiness, Relief, Shock, all at once.

_ HE LOVES ME BACK?!?!?!? WHAT IS GOING ON AM I DREAMING?! _

Thundercracker smiled, before closing the gap between them as their lips met. 

Dreadwing’s entire body felt numb and fuzzy. He’s entire face blushed even deeper than before. Red optics widened, then slowly closed. He leaned into the Kiss, putting his arms around Thundercracker’s neck as Thundercracker put his around Dreadwing’s waist. The Kiss was slow and sweet and gentle, and both of them never wanted it to end. There were no sides, no war, just the two of them. 

They slowly broke apart, though not taking they’re arms of each other. Both of them were breathing heavily, there foreheads still touching.

“ So...are we spark mates now? Unless of course, you don’t like me that way in which case that kiss would be totally embarrassing and-”

“ But I do like you that way. And I’d love to be spark mates.” Dreadwing said breathlessly. Thundercracker breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Dreadwing again.

_ Primus, this is the best day of my life. _

  
  


“ FRAGGING FINALLY!!”

Dreadwing and Thundercracker turned around, shocked, and embarrassed that someone had been watching them. Dreadwing knew that voice well.

“ SKYQUAKE!”

In the doorway of the room, there stood Skyquake, Knock Out, and Breakdown. Skyquake was currently holding a camera that had been filming the entire ordeal, and Knock Out was running off to Primus know where, while Breakdown smiled and said:” Steve owes me 20 dollars now!”

“ YOU MADE BETS?!?!”

In short, a few minutes later, Skyquake was running to find Knock out with Thundercracker chasing him, Breakdown was laughing so hard he had to sit down, and Dreadwing was left feeling like a giant fuzzball. 

_ This is one hell of a night. _


End file.
